


The Musings of a Nobody

by one_off_mind



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_off_mind/pseuds/one_off_mind
Summary: Set immadiately after the Hope Arc of Danganronpa 3, Class 77 is on their way back home. Nagito takes the time to think about Hajime, and everything that had happened up until that point.(This is an old fic I decided to post here. I'll probably rewrite it eventually.)
Kudos: 5





	The Musings of a Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the summary, this is an old fic I actually wrote last year, so I might rewrite/add onto it sometime. For now, I just figured I may as well post it here.

The sounds of the ocean softly beating against the sides of the massive ship filled Hajime's ears, a song of the sea made as though specifically for him. Combined with the gentle rocking of the boat, the whole atmosphere was beyond relaxing. He hoped he'd never get bored of this.

Hajime inhaled the salty air as though he had done so a thousand times. He didn't hear the footsteps approaching behind him, nor did he notice the person lean on the metal railing beside him until they spoke.

"Do you like ships?"

Hajime turned to face the boy, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Was he really so distracted that he failed to notice..?

"Ah, sorry..." Nagito laughed anxiously to himself. "You looked like you were having fun, so that's what I assumed."

Hajime weakly laughed in reply, turning back to the endless blue of the ocean. "It's fine. I guess I am enjoying myself a little. The endless sea, the rocking of the boat, the sounds... you just never know what to expect." 

Nagito stared at Hajime as though trying to see into his soul, not saying a word. Aside from the continual splashing of the waves, it was dead silent. 

Hajime finally turned back to him, frowning slightly. "...Is something wrong?"

Nagito smiled. "Not at all. This situation just seemed a bit familiar is all."

"Probably déjà vu."

Hadn't this conversation happened before, Nagito couldn't help but think. On a boat just like this one, making its way to the same destination. Of course Hajime wouldn't remember having such a conversation as Izuru Kamukura, especially with such a boring nobody as Nagito. In the face of the real Ultimate Hope himself, even imagining such a conversation as this one is foolish. 

"Of course, you're probably right!" Nagito laughed.

Just looking at Hajime, it would be hard to make the connection between him and Izuru unless you had seen the two long enough. Aside from the one red eye he now bore alongside his normal green one, he looked just like the Hajime Hinata class 77-B had gotten to know in the Neo World Program. Even so, even after everything they'd been through, everything they'd done... everything he'd done... it was hard to push aside who he really was. 

You can't just ignore when a once talentless person suddenly becomes full of talent, just as you cannot ignore the fact that you and the rest of your class were once cold-blooded servants of despair itself.

The idea was chilling, and not in a good way.

However, Nagito thought, they wouldn't be able to move on like this if it weren't for Hajime. He was the one who provided hope through the despair he himself had helped to create, and that alone was extremely admirable. In a way, he was like Nagito, creating a despair only to overcome said despair, and bring about an even bigger hope. It was enough to make one explode from the joy. In fact, Nagito just might have exploded right then and there if it weren't for the fact that-

"Nagito..? Are you alright?"

"Huh?"

Hajime blinked. "You've been staring at me for the past six minutes. Everything okay?" 

Nagito blinked at him for a moment, as though wondering if he had really been staring for that long. "Ah, sorry! I'm just thinking is all."

Hajime chuckled. "Same old Nagito."

"Hey, Hajime, Nagito! You gotta come see this!" Kazuichi Soda, one of their other classmates, called from a little ways across the deck. "Akane and Nekomaru are goin' nuts again!"

Sonia Nevermind added from his side, "Yes, they are going to 'throwdown' as Akane worded it!" 

As the two immediately rushed off so as not to miss the fight, Hajime sighed, backing off of the railing. "Well, I can't say I didn't see that happening eventually. You coming, Nagito?"

"I'd better not. Wouldn't want someone like me bringing any bad luck to a fair fight." 

Hajime looked as though he were about to say something, but turned and walked off without a word.

Hajime Hinata. There was so much Nagito couldn't wrap his head around with him. Out of everone in his class, this boy from the reserve course managed to capture his attention.. and his heart.. more than anyone else. Perhaps it was the approachability he had that no one else possessed, the trustworthiness.. maybe it was that dogged determination to hunt for the truth and keep moving forward. Maybe it was how similar he felt to Nagito, how when he was around him, he could finally feel as though he were almost an equal.

But how could one feel like an equal to the Ultimate Hope? Such a title immediately puts the holder infinitely above the rest.

Nagito started walking down the length of the deck, stopping once Hajime and the others were in view. Most were cheering loudly as Akane and Nekomaru practically destroyed their part of the deck. It's a mystery how they didn't manage to sink the boat altogether with their battle. 

After a moment, Hajime turned to Nagito, as though sensing his presence, and waved him over. He was smiling. 

All at once, Nagito's thoughts faded, and he smiled too, running to join the others. However, in the process, he slipped on a sheet of paper, sending the paper flying into the air. The wind caught hold of it and sent it shooting into Nekomaru's face, providing a long enough distraction for Akane to get the upper hand and pin him. 

While the others cheered for her apparent win, Hajime bent over to help Nagito up. "Are you okay?"

"Of course!" Nagito smiled. "Just a little unlucky it seems." 

Perhaps such a title really wasn't all that important, at least not now. Not today. Here, in the moment, everyone was more or less equal.

That was fine.

Why bother with the pointless musings of a nobody?


End file.
